


What do you think?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's a very important matter.





	What do you think?

Our tale starts in The Hog's Head shortly after Harry Potter gave his speech about standing up to Umbridge, the only two people left in the pub are Padma Patil and Terry Boot.

Padma said, "I know we barely know each other, Terry; but what do you think about this whole thing?"

Terry replied, "I think he's right, we need to be able to defend ourselves if You Know Who comes back again and Umbridge is teaching bupkiss."

Padma giggled. "That's an odd phrase for a wizard."

Terry told her, "My dad's a muggle." He asked, "Well, what do you think about it?"

Padma sighed. "He's absolutely right, but I don't want to put Parvati in danger by both of us joining this DA."

Terry reassured her, "I think Parvati can take care of herself."

Padma smiled. "You're right, but that's what siblings do; worry."

Terry beamed, "I don't know why we haven't hung out like this before, Padma; but I like your company."

Padma grinned. "I like your company too, Terry."


End file.
